Digidestined Love
by Kaitou Kuro
Summary: There is a new Threat in the Digi world and the digidestined meet up to take the threat head on.
1. Digidestined Meeting

Kaitou: I do not own anything of digimon

Kaitou: I do not own anything of digimon.

**Matt was walking to Tai's house for a digidestined meeting. For once he wasn't running late. He arrived at Tai's house about 25 min after he started from his house. He knocked on the door and Tai let him in. Davis was still missing. About 15 min later he arrived.**

**Matt:What took you so long**

Davis:I was eating lunch

**Matt:while you were stuffing your face 10 maybe 20 digimon could have been destroyed**

**Davis:I know I'm sorry**

**Matt:You better be**

**Izzy:Ok now lets get down to business**

**Matt:yea**

**Izzy:Ok there is a new threat to the digiworld**

**Davis:We know that already**

**Matt:Davis**

**Davis:yeah**

**Matt:Shutup**

**Izzy:His name is Beelzemon**

**Tai:What level is he**

**Izzy:He is a mega level digimon**

**Matt: Ok what is his special attack**

**Izzy:His attack is Bluster Cannon**

**T.k.:Sounds really powerful**

**Izzy:Ok have no clue how powerful. He can destroy 15 ultimate levels with one shot**

**T.k.:Then how do we stand a chance**

**Izzy:Well we have to dodge his blasts and attack together**

**Matt:Sounds good**

**Izzy:Ok get some food and clothes packed no way of telling how long we'll be there. We leave tomorrow**

Kaitou: well there you go here's the first chapter.


	2. Digiport Open

Kaitou: I do not own anything of Digimon

Kaitou: I do not own anything of Digimon.

**Everybody went back to their house to pack.Matt and Sora has been living together for the past week.They walked home holding hands.When they got home they packed a few outfits and a couple bags of food.Then they went for a walk.They walked for about 2 hours then went to a restaurant for dinner.They ate dinner then went home.**

**Sora:I'm tired I'm going to bed**

**Matt:Ok I'll be in after awhile**

**Sora:Ok She walked over and gave him a kiss.**

**Matt:Goodnight**

**Sora:Goodnight She went to their room and went to sleep.Matt went to bed about an hour later.He climbed into bed and heard Sora.**

**Sora:Matt**

**Matt:I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up**

**Sora:It's alrightShe snuggled up to Matt and he smiled.After a few min they were both asleep.**

**The next day**

**-- --**

**They all met up at the computer room at the school.**

**Matt:Dammit Davis is late again**

**Kari:He is always late**

**Davis:Sorry I'm late...again**

**Matt:Remember what I said yesterday**

**Davis:Yeah**

**Matt:Keep that in mind**

**Davis:Ok I will**

**Matt:You better**

**T.k.:Digiport open**


	3. Beelzemon

Kaitou: You know I do not own anything of digimon yada yada

Kaitou: You know I do not own anything of digimon yada yada

**They arrived at a mountain.They were walking for about an hour when they saw something black flying in the sky.It landed and started walking toward them.**

**Matt:Who are you**

**Digimon:Why do you wanna know**

**Matt:Cause I do**

**Digimon:The names Beelzemon**

**Matt:So you're Beelzemon**

**Beelzemon:Isn't that what I just said**

**Matt:Don't get cocky asshole**

**Matt:Gabumon warp digivolve**

**Gabumon:Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon**

**Tai:Agumon you too**

**Agumon:Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon**

**WarGreymon:You're finished**

**Beelzemon:That's what you think**

**Beelzemon:Bluster Cannon**

**WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Matt:Oh no MetalGarurumon**

**Tai:WarGreymon They d-digivolved to Tsunomon and Koromon**

**Beelzemon:I thought I was finished**

**Matt:You asshole**

**Beelzemon:You're lucky I let your puny digimon live. Next time you won't be so lucky Then he flew off.**

**Sora:Are they going to be ok**

**Matt:Yeah but we have to find a new way to beat him**

**Izzy:I might know how. I will tell you after we set up camp.**


	4. DNA Digivolving

Kaitou: I do not own anything of digimon

Kaitou: I do not own anything of digimon.

**They set up camp and was sitting by the fire.All they digimon were sleeping.**

**Matt:So Izzy what's the idea you have**

**Izzy:Well it's called dna digivolving**

**Matt:What does it do**

**Izzy:It combines your digimon to form one really powerful one**

**Matt: Really!?**

Tai:Wow

**Izzy:Lets see what MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon will form**

**Tai:How**

**Izzy:My laptop moron**

**Tai:Ohhhhhhhh**

**Izzy:They would create Omnimon**

**Matt:Wow he is cool**

**Izzy:Powerful too**

**Tai:What's his attacks**

**Izzy:Garuru Cannon and Transcendent sword**

**Matt:Thatmight just work**

**Izzy:Hopefully cause if it doesn't we are done for**

**Matt:We'll beat himThen everyone went to bed after dinner to get a good nights rest.**


	5. Omnimon

Kaitou: I do not own anything of digimon

Kaitou: I do not own anything of digimon

**The next day they woke up and started walking up the mountain. Then after about 15 min of walking they saw a familiar black shape flying in the sky.**

**Beelzemon:I thought you were smart enough to stay away**

**Matt:Why would we do that when we could destroy you**

**Beelzemon:You can't be to smart to think you can destroy me**

**Matt:Gabumon do it**

**Gabumon:Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon**

**Tai:Go Agumon**

**Agumon:Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon**

**Beelzemon:This againThen Matt and Tai's crests started to glow.**

**Matt and Tai:Dna digivolve**

**MetalGarurumon:MetalGarurumon**

**WarGreymon:WarGreymon**

**Both:Dna digivolve to Omnimon**

**Beelzemon:This is new**

**Omnimon:You're finished Beelzemon**

**Beelzemon:Bluster Cannon**

**Omnimon:Garuru Cannon They beams met eachother and there was a huge explosion.**

**Beelzemon:Not bad**

**Omnimom:Transcendent sword! It hit Beelzemon and he started to bleed.**

**Beelzemon:Good but not good enough. Bluster Cannon It hit Omnimon directly.**

**Beelzemon:This battle is over He turned around and started walking.**

**Omnimon:Garuru Cannon It hit Beelzemon and he screamed. They walked over to where Beelzemon lie.**

**Beelzemon:How did you survive**

**Omnimon:I have armor made up of two different Mega level digimon. Your attack may be powerful but not powerful enough to destroy me. **

**Beelzemon:You are truly strong**

**Omnimon:Time to say goodbye Beelzemon. He stuck his sword right through Beelzemon and he turned to data. Then Omnimon D-digivolved to Tsunomon and Koromon.**

**Matt:It's over**

**Izzy:yeah**

**Tai:Finally…but for how long? Just before they entered the Digiport to go home they heard an evil laugh. They all ignored it and went back to the real world and went home. They all fell asleep when they got home. They slept well knowing the digiworld was safe once again.**


End file.
